Three Shifters and their Human
by tony-luvv
Summary: Tony is a human in a world divided equally by normal humans and shifters. He just happens to be dating three shifters.


**Shifter AU**

 _T'Challa/Rhodey/Tony/Sam_

 _T'Challa is giant Black Panther_

 _Rhodey is a big Black Bear_

 _Sam is a Black Stallion_

 _Tony isn't a shifter._

* * *

Shifter's were common people, the population was split almost evenly between shifters and ordinary people. Tony happened to fall into the latter category, of course, this pissed Howard of to no end. Howard, the great and power lion shifter was very disappointed when he learned that the shifter gene had missed his only son. His wife, a sleek and beautiful snow leopard was fine with having a normal baby since he would always be her bambino, changing element or not.

Tony always felt excluded from his parents, often feeling left out since he was unable to shift and enjoy life like they did. His mother would take time between functions to wonder the house in her animal form, sometimes venturing outside in the winter were she could enjoy the snow between her paws. His father carried himself with great pride, in and out of his animal form, but when he was shifted he would lazy by the garden when he had time between projects. Anytime Tony tried to accompany him the elder Stark would growl until the younger got the message and left him alone.

Growing up, Tony hated being normal, although many craved it, Tony just felt like an outsider. Even though Jarvis, his beloved butler was the same as him he couldn't help how disconnected he felt to his parents and others.

When he was sent to school he thought he would finally feel like he belonged but it seemed to get worse from there. He still didn't belong with the shifters and the normal kids thought he was to smart and too young to fit in with them so they ignored him (very few took the time to actually bully him).

He thought it would be the same at MIT, kids ignoring him unless they needed something (usually quick fame, his money, or his genius to better their grades) but then during his sophomore year, he met Rhodey. They had clicked quickly, Rhodey unlike the others, found his genius to be something cool. He would listen to Tony out talk the lecturers and professors, watch him create with his hands and mind, all while encouraging him and protecting him for others. It wasn't until six months into their friendship that Tony found out Rhodey was a shifter. It just never came up, they usually kept their conversations related to school and stuff like food or the newest movie to come out. So when he returned to their shared apartment one evening, he was shocked to find all the furniture in the living room pushed aside to make room for a big black bear to laze about in the middle of them room.

He stood in the doorway to the living room for a moment but when an eye peaked open and stared he got defensive. "What?" Rhodey stared a little long before shifting his body slightly to reveal some pillows and blankets. "Am I supposed to join you or something?" A husky huff and subtle nod of the head. Well, he was tired, he hadn't had a decent amount of sleep in the last five days between dealing with projects, homework and upcoming tests. But he had just finished his last test this afternoon and didn't have lab time until tomorrow afternoon, so a nap couldn't hurt. "Fine, just don't crush me."

He put his bag in his room and changed clothes to something more comfortable before stalking back into the living room with his favorite pillow. He went and laid down in the open spot beside his best friend, settle and comfortable on his back he felt awkward laying there all stiff. Rhodey, having sensed how on edge the smaller man was reached out with a single paw, careful of his claws and brought the other close to his stomach. Tony went willingly, always ready to accept physical contact from his best friend and curled up in the soft black fur. Not five minutes later, he was relaxed and asleep next to the shifter, who after noticing the others calmed state of unconsciousness, followed shortly after.

After that, it was common for the two to cuddle as such, Rhodey is his shifter form and Tony curled against him, head buried in soft fur.

Later on when Rhodes went into the air force and Tony went to take control of the Stark Empire at Stark Industries, the two friends kept close contact. Rhodes would spend a majority of his leave with Stark and when the army presented him with the position of Stark liaison and told him he would be working with the man personally and often, the air force lieutenant could accept fast enough. While he was in the force he became fast friends with another shifter, Sam Wilson, and they both got on like a house of fire. Sam heard a lot about Tony Stark, Rhodes always sharing stories of the other to any listening ears. Tony in return heard a lot about the other piolet. Of course Tony was glad his friend was able to get along with someone else on base but he also feared if this would be the dividing factor to his and Rhodey's friendship. He was quickly proven wrong though, the next time the two men had leave was actually at the same time. Sam not having much waiting for him at home decided to tag along with Rhodes to visit Stark in Malibu. Tony was nervous to meet the other man, he had heard nothing but good things about the shifter and he didn't want to leave a bad impression.

It seems he worried for nothing (again) because he and Sam got along fine. The man was sassy and not affected at all by his fame and fortune, good naturedly ribbing on his about his pizza topping choices and then they got in a long heated talk about their secret love for Gilmore Girls. When Rhodey laughed at them for being chicks they forced him on to the closet couch and proceed to binge watch the first two seasons of Gilmore Girls. To say Rhodes never laughed at them again was an understatement.

Soon the three of them were hanging out together all the time, Tony getting used to the two men staying with him anytime they had leave and getting comfortable with their shifted forms.

While his two air piolets were on leave he was attending a diplomatic event and met T'Challa. The two men were working their way through all the important higher ups when they both seemed to take a break outside on the balcony.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone else had snuck out here."

"You are welcome to join me Mr. Stark, I know it can get quiet stuffy in there." The prince reached out a hand to the other.

"Thanks, and Tony is just fine Your Highness." Tony shook the hand offered to him.

"Well Tony, please refer to me as T'Challa, it only seems fare." They both released each other and settled back on the balcony railing.

"T'Challa, what brings you out of the panther's jungle and into the spot light of the rich and famous?"

"This is a very diplomatic event, my father thought it would be a good experience for me to better my skills as a ruler. What brings the media's favorite playboy out of his mansion?" The man retaliated, both enjoying their little verbal game.

"Well my assistant ensured me this is very important for my company and told me to be on my best behavior while I'm here." He grinned up at the other man.

"I see." The two continued to talk well into the night, seeming to go unnoticed by the other party goers. They talked about many things, technological advances from their companies and country, the latest scientific generals to be published, the tasking effort made to please the higher ups of the world during these parties and more. By the end of the night, they had exchanged contact information with a promise to meet again to talk more and possibly work out a business plan to work together.

Over the next few months, T'Challa and Tony became good friends, exchanging emails and then moving up to texting each other regularly, a phone call her and there thrown into the mix. Of course during these long talks T'Challa would tell Tony about his sister and in return Tony would share stories about his to air force boys. The same going for Sam and Rhodey, when he was able to talk with the two he kept them informed on his quickly growing friendship with the young prince of Wakanda.

After a year, (11 months, 8 days and 6 hours) Sam and Rhodey had leave the same time as T'Challa was into for a visit and some minor business. All three men had been made aware that they would all be staying at Stark's Malibu mansion together and seemed fine with it. T'Challa accompanied Tony to the airport to pick up Wilson and Rhodes. The three men exchanged pleasant greetings after Tony was hugged to death by his other two best friends. It wasn't until they got back to the house that Tony saw the mistake in letting them meet. The three men quickly bonded over his eccentric tendencies. Comparing stories and plotting amongst themselves to "better care for him" as a unit with the help of his AI.

Over time the three shifters quickly became the most important people in Tony's life, they all checked in with him regularly when they were with him and then spent a lot of their free time staying with him in the mansion. He became so used to them it was becoming a common occurrence for some type of big black animal or man to be walking around his house. Rhodes would smoother him like a momma bear and then mess with him by shifting into his bear form to give him a literal 'bear-hug.' Sam would keep him health my running with him in his stallion form along the beach and if Tony got too tired to run back to the house, then he would get a ride back on Sam's back (who knew how much fun horseback riding was!?). When his mind had trouble shutting down, T'Challa would drag him into the living room, put on a movie and then transform into his panther form so that he could sprawl in his lap, making a purr like growling sound.

Everything was great, he had three great friends who made him feel accepted even though he was the only human in their little group and they all worked together to keep him safe and sane.

But then, it happened.

T'Challa was tied up in business at home, Wilson was getting a career started in Washington after his other close friend Riley was KIA which left him and Rhodey together in Afghanistan preparing to demonstrate the Jericho missile.

The attack was fast and unexpected, he watched as young soldiers died from his weapons and then his own bomb land next to him only to go off right in his face. Then everything became a cloud of pain until he woke to the immense pain of having a hole cut into your chest. Then it was more pain, dirty water leaving him grasping for air, determination to get free and put a stop to this, and then just silence as he walked the desert sands under the beating sun. To suddenly hear the rotter's of the military helicopter flying over his head to land a few yards in front of him had him crashing to his knees.

Rhodey (oh thank god he's alive) came rushing up to him and brought him into his strong arms.

Three months, three months he had been held captive in the caves of the Afghan desert. The return home was exhausting, Rhodey being a constant presence at his side the only thing keeping him stable. When the plane landed in Malibu and opened to reveal Sam and T'Challa, he nearly collapsed in their arms when he reached the ground. He let himself relax as the two men who hadn't been with him fuss over him and let them take care of him. He had stuff to do but for now, it could wait until tomorrow, for now he just wanted to be surrounded by his boys.

The next day he announced to the world that he was shutting down his weapons manufacturing and moving SI into a direction of green energy and other technology. The media, SI board, the military, and Obie all went into an uproar but Tony didn't care. He hid out in his Malibu home, spending most of his time in the workshop while his boys took turns guarding him from everything and making sure he ate and slept.

On one bad night, Tony broke down in Sam's arms after a bad flashback when he tried taking a shower. Naked and trembling he gave a brief recap of what happened in those caves, Sam held him through it all and then helped him up from the floor, cleaning him off and then setting up a nest of the floor (the bed was too soft) so that he could lay next to his shifted form. Sam explained to the others what had happened to their genius while he was in those caves, using his VA skills he gave them advice on how to handle the man during flashbacks and panic attacks.

Two months later, his boys stood off to the side and watched as their friend told the world he was Iron Man. That night they held him as he grieved at the loss and betrayal of a man he once viewed as a father figure.

Almost a year later, Sam and Wilson flew to Malibu to see Tony and Rhodey arguing. After listening for a moment they learned that Stark had been dying of the very thing that was keeping them alive. After a lot of shouting, Rhodes finally leapt forward and grabbed a hold of the smaller man's head, "You drive me insane sometimes," and then he was kissing the living day lights out of his best friend. When they pulled apart, Tony was left shocked as he stared up at his longest standing friend.

"I do not like the idea of you hiding such important information from us," and then it was T'Challa claiming his mouth.

"Please don't scare us like that Tony." Sam asked before bringing Tony into a sweet kiss.

"O-okay, I'm sorry." Tony let himself cry, knowing he could trust his boys to be there and hold him threw it.


End file.
